User talk:Laura steel
Welcome! Hi Laura steel -- we're excited to have Candace and Stacy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse Updating your "theme adventure" wikis I know you're probably not thrilled to see this message from me, but please continue reading since it concerns keeping this wiki going. I came across this wiki and your other "theme adventure" wiki (Candace and Stacy Hirano Wiki) back in March while seeing what Phineas and Ferb wikis were out there. At the time, I thought it was good that you had decided to move your project over to your own wiki. This week, I have been checking in on those P&F wikis to see if anything had been done with them and decided to see what you had added. It looks like you haven't changed anything since you created both wikis in December. When the founder or the admins on a wiki have been gone for over 2 months and no one else is making any significant edits, the wiki is eligible to be adopted by another person. You can read about this over on Community Central. Both of your "theme adventure" wikis now qualify as being abandoned. Anyone can post a request at the adoption page to take over either or both wikis from you. I am not interested in working on your "theme adventure" wikis because, frankly, I already have enough to do. However, if you are not interested in them any more, I plan on submitting a request to Wikia to have both forwarded to the main Phineas and Ferb Wiki. The forwarding request would be to take this inactive wiki and help reduce the clutter when people search for Candace and/or Stacy. If you don't want this to happen, then you will need to show that you want to keep these wikis. Put some life back in by making some edits every week or two. If you feel you can't make any significant updates to the wikis or really have lost interest in them, post a message saying so. I will check back here and your other wiki in about a month. If nothing has been done on them, then I will proceed with my forwarding request. I am also posting this same message over on your Susan & Mary Test Wiki. It is in the same situation as this one: you created it in December, added a few things and haven't been back since. It is now abandoned. If you are not going to improve that wiki, I will send a request to Wikia to forward it to the Johnny Test Wiki. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC)